Typical computer processing systems have buses that enable various components to communicate with each other. Bus communication between these components allow transfer of data commonly through a data path. Generally, the datapath interconnects a processing agent, e.g., a central processing unit (CPU) or processor, with other components such as hard disk drives, device adapters, and the like.